Selingkuh
by Hureira
Summary: Dia tidak masalah menjadi gadis bodoh asalkan bersama-sama dengan laki-laki brengsek satu ini. EXO, GS, merubah nama, OOC. Chanyeol, Chen, Kris, Girl!Suho, Girl!Baekhyun, Girl!Kyungsoo, Girl!Lu Han, Girl! Sehun.


Terjadi di tempatku pasangan yang bertengkar karena hal kecil, karena hal hal yang nanti mungkin bisa ditemukan di dalam cerita, dan pikiranku kemana-mana, lalu jadilah fanfic ini.

.

.

.

Ini sering terjadi, kelewat sering terjadi, mereka bertengkar lagi dan kali ini Baekhee menekuk mukanya di depan teman-temannya.

"Kali ini apa?" Tanya Sehyun, "Jangan bilang seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Mendengarnya Kyungsoon menghela napas, Meihan terlihat bingung, "Sudah kubilang laki-laki seperti dia itu memang brengsek." Katanya santai. Meihan bingung, kaget juga, berani-beraninya Kyungsoon bicara seperti itu.

"Ah!" Keluh Baekhee, "Aku tidak tahu lagi."

Tapi, walaupun Baekhee bilang sudah tidak tahu lagi, besok dia dan pacarnya itu pasti sudah berbaikan lagi, itulah yang membuat Kyungsoon dan Sehyun kadang kesal melihat mereka, kalau bertengkar mengganggu, tapi kalau mesra tidak tahu tempat.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Meihan.

"Meihan tidak usah tahu." Jawab Kyungsoon kilat, Meihan kesal, salah satunya karena jawaban Kyungsoon, satunya juga karena dia lebih suka dipanggil Lu Han daripada Meihan.

"Setidaknya panggil aku Lu Han." bisiknya, tidak ada yang mendengar. Lu Meihan memang begitu, berharap dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki, atau setidaknya punya nama yang terdengar lebih gagah, dan dia gila bola, bahkan saat ini menjabat kapten tim sepakbola putri di sekolah.

"Orang polos tidak usah ikut-ikutan, Luhannie." Kata Sehyun, sepupu jauh Meihan.

"Kau yang tidak usah ikut-ikutan, Thehyunnie."

"Tapi aku mengerti dan kau tidak, jadi siapa yang harusnya tidak ikut-ikutan?" Tanya Sehyun, dia menang telak atas sepupu jauhnya sendiri.

Baekhee tertawa, dia bukan anak yang bisa diam, bahkan saat sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya sekalipun dia tetap tidak bisa diam.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah di hari yang sama Meihan berlari ke kelas X.3 dari X.5, kelasnya. Dia, Sehyun, Kyungsoon, dan Baekhee bisa dibilang teman dan mereka damai-damai saja sampai Baekhee punya pacar, Meihan jadi sering merasa ditinggalkan sejak saat itu.

"Berhenti kau, Park Chanyeol!" Meihan tahu itu seruan Kyungsoon, temannya yang kata Chanyeol kurang etika itu.

Dan Park Chanyeol terlihat mengamuk.

"Kau pikir sopan berteriak begitu pada orang? Dan memukul orang dengan sapu begitu? Etikamu dimana, Nona Do?" Kata Chanyeol, dia berusaha tidak jadi anarkis di depan gadis-gadis itu. Meihan mendekat.

"Berhenti mengatur apa yang harus aku dan Baekhee lakukan, Baekhee saja tidak pernah mengaturku. Ingat, aku punya kehidupan sendiri." Kata Chanyeol dan dia pergi.

Baekhee dan Kyungsoon diam, tapi Meihan yang polos memanggil, "Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku pulang!" Balas Chanyeol, tapi Meihan ingat latihan sepakbola tim putra hari ini.

"Kau-" Meihan ingin bertanya tapi Chanyeol sudah hilang ditikungan.

"Dia tidak latihan?" Tanya Meihan pada dua gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau peduli padanya?" Tanya Kyungsoon, ketus, dan dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhee berdua dengan Meihan.

"Baek?" Panggil Meihan, sementara Baekhee memandang kosong ke arah perginya Chanyeol.

"Lu Han." Dia lalu memanggil Meihan dan memeluknya. Meihan makin bingung.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, yang sialnya sekelas dengan Kyungsoon di X.3, benar benar menghindari Kyungsoon setelahnya dan karena Sehyun dan, sayangnya, Baekhee selalu dekat dengan Kyungsoon, Chanyeol juga jadi menjauhinya.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoon meremehkan, suara dikeraskan, "Bahkan pacar sendiri dijauhi."

Baekhee ingin menampar Kyungsoon tapi tidak tega juga tiba-tiba jadi ringan tangan.

Chanyeol melirik mereka. Kyungsoon makin senang menggodanya.

"Laki-laki macam apa itu?"

Tapi Chanyeol diam, mencoba tidak memikirkan gadis, yang menurutnya sialan, macam Kyungsoon.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang denganku, kan?" Tanya Baekhee pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau pulang saja dengan Kyungsoon. Dia benar, teman lebih penting dari pacar."

"Tapi, Yeol..." Karena menurut Baekhee keduanya sama penting, Chanyeol juga penting.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek, kau bisa main dengan teman-temanmu sekarang."

"Tapi kalau tidak ada Yeollie, aku..."

"Tidak, Baek, sana pergi main." Kata Chanyeol, dan dia meninggalkan Baekhee sendiri, walaupun Kyungsoon dan Sehyun sebentar lagi juga datang lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kadang tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa-bisanya berakhir dengan Baekhee yang punya teman seperti Kyungsoon, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia berkeliling perpustakaan raksasa sekolah mereka.

Chanyeol tidak sadar ada Meihan juga disana, tapi Meihan sadar, "Hei, Yeol." Gadis itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Wah, Meihan." Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Meihan yang tiba-tiba, "Sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Mencari materi untuk presentasi." Jawab Meihan, "Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Entah, kakiku membawaku kesini." Jawab Chanyeol, Meihan hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu." Kata Meihan, memberikan sebatang cokelat pada Chanyeol yang bingung, "Sudah, terima saja."

"Tidak beracun, kan?"

"Tentu tidak."

Chanyeol menerima cokelat itu dengan sedikit bingung, tapi yang namanya Lu Meihan memang agak sinting, kelakuannya sukar ditebak. Jadi dia memakannya ditempat sambil melihat-lihat buku, siapa tahu ada yang bisa dia baca. Dan Chanyeol menangkap bayangan seorang gadis berlalu-lalang, siang hari seperti ini tidak mungkin setan, itu pasti seorang gadis.

Chanyeol mencoba belok ke kiri, diujung rak gadis itu belok kanan, Chanyeol mengikutinya, tapi berjarak dua kali lebar rak gadis itu belok kiri, terakhir Chanyeol mendapati gadis itu diam di rak paling ujung dekat jendela. Gadis itu melirik, terlihat tidak suka pada Chanyeol yang masih memegang cokelat pemberian Meihan di tangan. Gadis itu mendekat, Chanyeol serius melihat malaikat saat itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu.

"Tidak boleh makan di perpustakaan, kau bisa mengotori buku-buku disini." Katanya. Chanyeol yakin dia ada di surga bersama malaikat cantik yang merengut manis padanya.

"Ma-maaf." Chanyeol tergagap, membungkus lagi sisa cokelat dari Meihan dan mengantunginya.

Tapi setelahnya malaikat itu pergi, "Tunggu!" Seru Chanyeol, bergema di perpustakaan.

"SST!" Penjaga perpustakaan terdengan jengkel, tapi itu tidak masalah untuk Chanyeol yang penting malaikatnya memperhatikannya lagi.

"Aku Park Chanyeol kelas X.3, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku? Aku Kim Junyeon kelas X.9."

Junyeon, Chanyeol akan mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhee menghela napas, lagi dan lagi, Jongdae di sebelahnya sampai bingung.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini, Baekhee, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhee menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Aku pulang, ya." Pamit Baekhee, tapi Jongdae menahan tangannya.

"Apa ini soal pacarmu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Balas tanya Baekhee.

"Ya... Aneh saja kalau Byun Baekhee si berisik jadi sediam ini saat ekskul." Kata Jongdae.

"Oh ya? Memangnya aku sediam itu?" Tanya Baekhee.

"Iya." Kata Jongdae, Baekhee tidak bicara lagi.

"Oh, Baekhee, tadi kau bilang kau mau pulang, bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku, setidaknya kau bisa cerita sesuatu di jalan, itupun kalau mau." Tawar Jongdae.

Baekhee yakin dia sudah ditinggal pulang Chanyeol, lalu Kyungsoon kalau tahu akan bicara panjang lebar lagi, Baekheepun kadang bingung, kalau Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhee main dengan temannya Kyungsoon bilang tidak perhatian, kalau Chanyeol mesra sedikit dengannya Kyungsoo bilang pamer kemesraan, atau tidak tahu tempat, atau posesif dan sebagainya. Jadi Baekhee mengiyakan ajakan Jongdae, "Baiklah." Katanya.

.

.

.

Sehyun merasa masalah Kyungsoon yang tukang komentar dan Chanyeol si teman teraniaya sudah mereda, tapi yang dia lihat bukan jalan keluar yang baik, tapi tiga-tiganya seperti berpencar. Terutama Baekhee di jam istirahat hari ini.

Lu Meihan datang membawa orang, teman sekelasnya yang Sehyun kenali bernama Kim Jongdae, "Dia mencari Baekhee." Jelas Lu Han singkat. Dan saat Sehyun melirik Baekhee dan Jongdae, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti Taeyeon dan Jonghyun, penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal. Saat itu Chanyeol datang, dan Baekhyun memperkenalkan Jongdae sebagai teman satu ekskulnya, lalu Chanyeol pergi, Sehyun menangkap kesan tidak peduli yang dingin.

"Kau sinting kalau tidak menyadari sesuatu, Lu."

"Sesuatu tentang apa dulu?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Sesuatu tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhee, dan Kyungsoon juga."

"Hm..." Lu Han memutar mata, "Aku bukannya sadar lagi, aku benar-benar tahu. Yeol dan Kyungsoon bertengkarnya saja di depan mataku, bagaimana aku tidak tahu?"

"Oh iya?" Tanya Sehyun.

"Iya." Jawab Lu Han yakin. Tapi Sehyun lebih yakin lagi kalau ini dibiarkan berlanjut yang ada justru Chanyeol dan Baekhee tidak akan bersama lagi. Hm, lalu Sehyun juga yakin, ini pertama kalinya dia peduli pada teman yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari setahun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sadis, Kyungsoon biasa-biasa saja. Buktinya Chanyeol lebih senang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan daripada seekedar menyapa Baekhee yang sekelas dengannya. Semua itu demi malaikat yang jujur saja lebih cantik dan anggun dari Baekhee, Kim Junyeon. Kulitnya putih dan sangat lembut, juga tipis sampai pipinya memerah saat dia hanya sekedar tertawa, dia mungil, lebih mungil dari Baekhee hingga mengundang Chanyeol untuk memeluknya, rambutnya panjang sepunggung dan hitam, apa adanya, tidak ditata macam-macam, dan Chanyeol menyukai semua itu.

"Yeonnie." Panggilnya saat dia memasuki jajaran rak kesukaan Junyeon. Dia melihat kertas yang ditempel di rak.

_Aku tunggu di meja kesukaanku. KJY._

KJY, Kim Jun Yeon. Meja kesukaannya, Chanyeol ingat dulu Junyeon pernah menunjukan meja kesukaannya dari banyak meja di perpustakaannya, satu yang paling dekat dengan jendela dimana rambutnya yang hitam terlihat bersinar saat terkena sinar matahari.

"Yeonnie." Panggil Chanyeol, Junyeon berbalik.

"Hai, Yeollie." Dan gadis itu tersenyum manis, pipinya bersemu merah sedikit sekali. Cantik sekali.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, kalau bersama Junyeon hanya ada dia dan Junyeon di dunia mereka yang cuma sebesar perpustakaan ini dan itu sudah cukup untuk Chanyeol.

"PR Matematika, kau sudah dapat PR itu?"

"Jangan bilang itu materi Trigonometri."

Junyeon menghela napas, "Sayangnya itu memang Trigonometri." Katanya dan Chanyeol terlihat tidak senang, "Kau, kan, bisa tanya aku kalau soal matematika."

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku juga punya PR itu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu."

Junyeon kemudian sibuk dengan bukunya sendiri, katanya ingin mengajari Chanyeol, padahal dalam pelaksanaannya dia hanya mengerjakan tugas ditemani Chanyeol.

"Junyeon." Panggil Chanyeol, dan penyakit Junyeon kumat, kalau sedang serius baca buka atau mengerjakan soal dia tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali, dipanggilpun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol mengerti, paham sekali, jadi dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junyeon, siapa tahu malaikatnya itu terganggu atau apa.

Sayangnya Jungyeon tidak begitu, katakanlah salah satu rak perpustakaan roboh, Junyeon pasti tidak akan sadar. Jadi Chanyeol mulai memikirkan cara lain dan jahilnya kumat lagi, dia mencium pipi Junyeon.

Junyeon kaget dan menatap Chanyeol heran, "Kau manis, aku menyukaimu." Kata Chanyeol. Jujur saja, dia adalah orang pertama dalam hidup Junyeon yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Junyeon.

"Aku harus bilang apa?" Tanyanya polos, Chanyeol suka sekali.

"Kau hanya harus jawab, mau atau tidak jadi pacarku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mau." Jawab Junyeon. Tentu saja Kim Junyeon si penghuni setia perpustaakaan tidak bisa bilang tidak pada satu-satunya teman dekat lelakinya di sekolah. Sayangnya, Junyeon tidak tahu bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih belum berakhir.

"Setelah ini, apa aku boleh menonton latihan sepakbolamu?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Baekhee merasa aman dan nyaman-nyaman saja saat Jongdae memanggilnya hari ini, sebagai penyemangat Jongdae adalah orang yang tepat untuk Baekhee, dan mereka dipertemukan oleh hal yang tidak bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol, paduan suara, ekskul yang mereka ikuti.

"Aku minta ini dari sepupuku yang SONE." Kata Jongdae, mata Baekhee benar-benar berbinar, tidak ada yang pernah sebaik ini padanya sebelumnya.

"Ah! Jongdae! Terimakasih! Aku menyayangimu!" Baekhee memeluk erat Jongdae sampai anak itu sulit bernapas. Baekhee bukan berasal dari keluarga kelas atas yang kaya raya, dia rakyat biasa yang untuk membeli album terbaru SNSD saja, seperti yang diterimanya sekarang, dia harus susah-susah menabung, makanya dia senang sekali saat Jongdae memberinya album terbaru SNSD secara cuma-cuma.

"Kau pasti malaikat yang tuhan turunkan untukku, Jongdae. Kau baik sekali." Kata Baekhee.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Tapi aku bukan malaikat, Baekhee." Katanya.

"Tapi kau sebaik malaikat." Kata Baekhee.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kemana pacarmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoon, menarik Baekhee ke kenyataan dari dunia indahnya bersama Kim Jongdae.

"Chanyeol?"

"Iya. Memangnya siapa lagi pacarmu, Byun Baekhee?"

Baekhee diam berpikir, lalu Kyungsoon bicara lagi, "Sudah kubilang laki-laki seperti dia itu brengsek."

Kesal Baekhee muncul lagi, inilah yang membuat Chanyeol menjauh, Kyungsoon yang terlalu banyak berkomentar. Baekhee sadar dia kesal saat Kyungsoon menyebut Chanyeol brengsek, rasanya seperti dia masih menyukai Chanyeol, lalu dia jadi berpikir, kalau mereka dekat lagi seperti dulu apa Baekhee masih menyukai Chanyeol.

"Mulai melamun, pasti melamunkan anak itu. Harus jangan kuingatkan, aku biarkan saja kau berdua-duaan dengan Kim Jongdae." Kata Kyungsoon. Baekhee manangkap tanggapan negatif Kyungsoon atas hubungannya dengan Jongdae, jadi apa yang diinginkan oleh Do Kyungsoon sebenarnya? Baekhee mulai berpikir anak ini harus dikawinkan segera.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk ke kelas dimana Kyungsoon dan Baekhee berada, "Yeollie." Panggil Baekhee. Chanyeol sadar tidak sadar tersenyum, Baekhee merindukannya.

"Yeol, cepat!" Seru seseorang dari pintu, itu Meihan dalam jersey-nya, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat karena ini satu-satunya kesempatan dimana tim sepakbola putra dan putri diadu, jadi bukan sembarang main, dan tentu Lu Meihan ingin timnya menang.

"Sabar, Lu Han." Kata Chanyeol, nadanya riang sekali seperti seharusnya, Baekhee merasa tinggal dia saja yang belum riang, dan dengan melihat sisi periang Chanyeol harusnya dia jadi riang juga.

"OK, Aku pergi." Pamit Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" Tanya Baekhee.

"Lapangan."

"Ikut!"

"Ayo, cepat!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol senang tentu saja, Junyeon bukan orang yang akan cerita sana sini tentang dirinya sendiri, sementara semua orang biasanya sudah tahu siapa pacar Chanyeol dan tidak akan membicarakannya, dia bisa dibilang tenang dan senang, di satu sisi menjaga perasaan Junyeon dan di sisi lain mengamankan posisi Baekhee, tapi kenapa harus dipertahankan? Chanyeol seperti merasa dia masih suka dan dia merindukan Baekhee, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga menyukai Junyeon.

Tapi saat Junyeon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi takut juga. Kalau Junyeon keluar dari perpustakaan kesempatannya bertemu dengan Baekhee jadi makin dan makin besar bersamaan dengan makin jauhnya dia dengan perpustakaan, mungkin kelas X.9 adalah pengecualian.

Walaupun begitu, tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Meihan kadang kadang pergi ke perpustakaan, dan Chanyeol pasti tidak menyangka juga apa yang akan dilakukan dua gadis itu kalau bertemu.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Meihan, Junyeon mengangguk.

"Aku Lu Meihan, kau?"

"Aku Kim Junyeon."

"Ah, Junyeon-ah. Boleh, kan, kupanggil begitu?"

"Tentu."

"Jadi, Junyeon-ah, kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Pacarku."

"Pacarmu? Kalian kencan di perpustakaan? Manis sekali."

Pipi Junyeon memerah, "Itu tidak manis, Meihan."

Meihan tertawa, "Omong-omong, siapa nama pacarmu itu? Kelas berapa?"

"Dia sepantaran dengan kita, anak tim sepakbola,"

Meihan sudah terpikir satu nama dari banyak dan sayangnya itu Park Chanyeol.

"Namanya Chanyeol."

Meihan terdiam, "Junyeon-ah, maaf, tapi apa kau tahu tentang anak kelas X.3 bernama Byun Baekhee?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu Chanyeol, dia juga kelas X.3."

Meihan tidak jadi heran, dia tidak pernah melihat Junyeon selain di perpustakaan, pasti anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa-apa saja yang terjadi di luar perpustakaan, di luar daerah kekuasaannya.

"Maaf, ya, Junyeon-ah, tapi Baekhee juga pacar Chanyeol, walaupun belakangan ini hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik."

Junyeon terlihat terkejut dan Meihan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Baekhee dan Chanyeol menempati kelas mereka sampai sore dan Junyeon harusnya di perpustakaan, tapi karena kata-kata Meihan dia pergi dari daerahnya. Sementara Chanyeol merasa aman-aman saja dari apa-apa yang tidak dia perkirakan.

"Kau bersenang-senang tanpa aku?"

"Aku senang, seperti yang kau minta, tapi tidak sesenang kalau ada kau." Jawab Baekhee manis.

"Park Chanyeol!" Tiba-tiba Junyeon berseru di depan pintu, "Jadi dia pacarmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Junyeon, dia mulai menangis.

"Junyeon! Junyeon! Tunggu aku, Junyeon!" Park Chanyeol lari meninggalkan Baekhee dan mengejar Junyeon keluar kelas, Chanyeol mendapatkannya di koridor dan Baekhee berpegang pada kusen pintu, tanpa di duga Kyungsoo ada cukup dekat dari tempat kejadian.

"Junyeon, Junyeon, dengarkan aku dulu!."

"Tidak, Chanyeol, aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa. Sekarang yang penting kau pilih siapa? Aku atau dia? Aku, kan, ya?"

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia tidak bisa memilih satu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Baiklah, Chanyeol, hubungan kita sampai disini saja."

Chanyeol saat itu masih menggenggam erat tangan Junyeon saat gadis itu meronta, tetap diam, dan Chanyeol seakan kehilangan kekuatan, genggamannya lepas.

"Jadi, kau bersama dengannya selama ini?" Tanya Baekhee. Salah Chanyeol adalah dia menatap Baekhee langsung di mata, dari situlah kebenaran yang Chanyeol simpan terungkap.

"Aku tidak salah, kan, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhee, dia lari keluar gedung, melewati Kyungsoon bagai melewati angin biasa.

Kyungsoon menghela napas, sedih juga, "Park Chanyeol, kau sinting." Ejeknya.

"Lalu sekarang kau lihat kata-kata siapa yang benar? Kata-kataku, kan? Kau memang brengsek, harusnya tidak kubiarkan kau pacaran dengan Baekhee. Kau sinting, Park Chanyeol." Kata Kyungsoon, nada datar yang justru menakutkan, dia pergi kedalam kelas mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal.

Kyungsoon menghela napasnya, Baekhee itu sahabatnya, dan dia hanya ingin pria baik-baik untuk sahabatnya dan bukannya tukang selingkuh. Tapi saat melihat Chanyeol saat ini, Kyungsoon jadi merasa bersalah atas kata-katanya yang ternyata benar selama ini.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya, Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dalam keadaan hancur, "Maafkan kata-kataku selama ini, mungkin memang keterlaluan, tapi aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa."

"Dan satu lagi, aku yakin Baekhee masih sangat menyukaimu, kau sendiri? Kalau kau lebih memilih Baekhee daripada gadis yang satu itu tadi, kemungkinan kau bisa mendapatkan Baekhee lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam awalnya, lalu tersenyum, senyum pura-pura yang Kyungsoon apresiasi, "Terimakasih, Kyungsoon."

.

.

.

Junyeon berlari ke perpustakaan lagi dengan tidak melihat jalan, hingga dia menabrak seseorang yang dengan cepat menahan Junyeon setelah bahu mereka beradu. Kris namanya dan dia sedang terpesona di saat yang salah, rambut panjang Junyeon yang hitam mengingatkannya dengan rambut ibunya dan Junyeon sedang menangis, Kris mana tahan melihat gadis menangis, apalagi seorang gadis yang mirip ibunya, Kris ingin memeluk dan dia memeluk Junyeon.

Junyeon meronta, "Jangan meronta," Kata Kris, "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah."

.

.

.

Baekhee tanpa sadar lari ke ruang musik, tempat latihan paduan suara, dan Jongdae keluar dari ruang itu.

"Byun Baekhee! Kau menangis!? Kenapa!?" Tanyanya. Baekhee bukannya menjawab tapi memeluk Jongdae erat-erat.

"Air mata dan wajahmu bukan kombinasi yang bagus, Baekhee, air mata itu sesuatu yang sangat tidak Baekhee menurutku." Kata Jongdae, dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain mengelus kepala Baekhee.

Baekhee yang Jongdae kenal adalah gadis yang ramai, tapi menyenangkan, gadis yang baik dan ramah, dan menangis bukanlah hal yang Jongdae sering temui dari Baekhee.

"Baekhee, ini pasti soal pacarmu itu?" Tanya Jongdae, Baekhee melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?"

"Selingkuh."

Kali ini justru Jongdae yang memeluk Baekhee, Jongdae serius ingin melindunginya sebagaimana kakak pada adiknya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Jongdae, suka." Baekhee menangis lagi.

Jongdae tersenyum, dia tidak punya saran apa-apa, dia tidak berpengalaman.

.

.

.

"Kau!" Seru Meihan, ini hasilnya membuntuti Jongdae.

"Lu Han? Ada apa?"

Meihan jadi bingung mau bicara apa, "Kau dan Baekhee... Maksudku... Kalian tidak..."

"Apa maksudmu, Han?" Tanya Jongdae.

sampai Meihan akhirnya menemukan satu pertanyaan yang tepat, "Kau tahu Baekhee dan Chanyeol berpacaran?"

"Tentu." Jawab Jongdae pasti.

"Lalu... Kau tidak bermaksud untuk... Ya, kau tahu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu aku ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Ya, begitulah."

Jongdae tertawa dan itu mengganggu Meihan, "Tentu saja tidak, aku punya gadis lain yang kusuka." Katanya.

Meihan jadi penasaran dengan cepat, "Siapa!?" Tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Yang ada di hadapanku saat ini." Jawab Jongdae. Pipi Meihan memerah.

.

.

.

Baekhee yang menjauh dari Chanyeol kali ini, tapi tetap mereka tidak ada ujungnya, Chanyeol hanya menghela napas.

"Baekkie, kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhee diam.

"Baekhee?"

"Chanyeol bodoh, Kyungsoon benar, kau brengsek." Kata Baekhee, tapi dia tetap menyukai si brengsek satu ini.

"Baekhee, maafkan aku, aku hanya... aku..."

Baekhee berbalik, menghadap Chanyeol dengan lantang, "Kau apa!? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" Katanya.

"Bukan, Baek, aku hanya... Aku tidak suka kata-kata Kyungsoon dan aku bertemu dengan Junyeon waktu itu."

"Dan kau menjadikannya penggantiku! Kenapa? Kau tidak berpikir soal perasaannya juga?" Baekhee bertanya sedih, sebagai sesama wanita dia bisa mengerti perasaan gadis yang kata Chanyeol namanya Junyeon itu.

Chanyeol terdiam, "Kau lebih nyaman bersama Junyeon, kan?" Tanya Baekhee, dia mulai menangis.

"Bukan begitu, Baek." Bantah Chanyeol, "Aku memang brengsek, Kyungsoon benar. Aku juga jahat padamu dan Junyeon, tapi aku menyukaimu, Baek, aku mencintaimu." Katanya, "Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu." Tambahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Baekhee, dia melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol, dia tidak masalah jadi gadis bodoh asalkan bersama-sama dengan laki-laki brengsek satu ini.

.

FIN

.


End file.
